<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short and Sweet by Isabel_Stark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738784">Short and Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel_Stark/pseuds/Isabel_Stark'>Isabel_Stark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I think Sansa would too, Bald Kit, F/M, I know we were all thinking it, Short &amp; Sweet, WHY did he do that, but..., i kinda like it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel_Stark/pseuds/Isabel_Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of disastrous decisions lead Jon Snow to shave off his hair. His roommate, Sansa, finds herself with a morning surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow &amp; Edd Tollett, Jon Snow &amp; Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy &amp; Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Short and Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Super short, super sweet. We all saw those pictures... You know the ones. I kinda love it, ngl. Anyway, what will Sansa think?</p>
<p>*I use Wintertown as the name of a bar, in this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa was, as a rule, pretty good at convincing herself of things. Some of her greatest hits included believing that Joffrey couldn’t really be the total asshole everyone said he was, maintaining that Harry wasn’t sleeping around on her, and, most recently, telling herself that she wasn’t totally, head-over-heels, hopelessly in love with her roommate. </p>
<p>So, it stands to reason that, when the buzz of clippers jolted her into a half-sleep at two in the morning, it wasn’t a stretch for her to assume that she was still dreaming. Falling back asleep had been easy, and the incident didn’t cross her mind again until, as she was sipping her morning tea and reading her most recently acquired trashy romance novel, Jon staggered into the kitchen, hungover and nearly bald. </p>
<p>The start that she gave sloshed some tea onto her pajama top, but the matter at hand was much more pressing than getting cleaned up. Setting her cup and book down slowly, Sansa maintained her shocked, impolite staring until Jon had finished starting the kettle and turned to look at her.</p>
<p>“What?” He grumbled, his face heating up under her scrutiny. His eyes were still half-shut, the open windows spilling unwelcome sunlight into the room. </p>
<p>“Jon…” Sansa, still staring, couldn’t seem to find the words. All of her wildly inappropriate dreaming about threading her hands through his ridiculously perfect curls suddenly seemed so far away. After a few silent seconds, Jon grew impatient. </p>
<p>“What, Sansa?” He moved toward her, his brows furrowed in question. </p>
<p>“Your… Your <em>hair.</em>” It was all she could seem to muster, but her expression began to morph into one of wonder and excitement. </p>
<p>Jon’s eyes flew open, a sudden and unwelcome memory of the night before assailing him.</p>
<p><em>”Fuck!”</em> He rushed to the bathroom, pounding headache all but forgotten. Looking in the mirror, he gritted his teeth and grimaced. <em>’Nope, not a dream. I definitely shaved my hair off.’</em> Returning to the kitchen, he gave Sansa a pathetic smile and shrug. “Theon got gum stuck in my hair at Wintertown last night.” Sansa’s laughter was bright and joyful, and despite the spike of pain that he felt at it, he was grateful to hear the good-natured humor in it. </p>
<p>
  <em>”What?!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, and then Robb said he had heard somewhere that peanut butter works to get it out and Edd had some behind the bar so…” He trailed off, hoping she would get the picture, and that this horrible incident wouldn’t require any further explanation on his end. He was feeling more embarrassed with every word. </p>
<p>“So… You came home, presumably drunk, with a bubble gum-and-peanut butter wig and just decided to… Shave it all off?” Sansa felt the need to clarify, if only to help herself solidify the image in her head. Incredible. She very abruptly felt regret at turning down the boys’ invitation to tag along last night. </p>
<p>“It’s pretty bad, huh?” By her staring and laughing, Jon had assumed that her gentle demeanor was preventing her from telling him how truly horrible she thought it looked. </p>
<p>“Oh! No…” Sansa stood, stepping closer to Jon to get a better look… And maybe just as an excuse to be near him. Tentatively, she reached up toward him and paused, waiting for his consent. He gave her a funny sort of grin and tilted his head down a bit. When she ran her hand over his head, a symphony of nerves and contentment started up in her tummy, pairing perfectly with the incredibly soft, fuzzy feeling of his new hair. And of touching him. </p>
<p>“I like it.” She pulled her hand away and stepped back, hoping that the redness in her face didn’t give away how long she would be remembering this moment for. To her relief, his cheeks seemed a bit pink, too. </p>
<p>“Good.” He replied, wishing she hadn’t taken her hand away so soon. Before his inner pessimist could stop him, he followed that up with: “You can touch it any time you like.” It took a split second before the double entendre hit them both, seemingly at the same time. His mind was racing, trying to think of a way to come back from that colossal misstep. Their eyes were awkwardly, intensely locked and, just as he opened his mouth to say something, <em>anything,</em> Sansa began to laugh again. </p>
<p>It was throaty, high, and clear, like bells ringing from across a field. Jon, comforted by the sound, began to laugh with her, the action causing more throbbing inside his skull. He ignored it. A hysterical tear escaped Sansa’s eye as she moved towards Jon again. </p>
<p>This time, she reached up with both hands, running her fingers through his short fuzz and down to the nape of his neck, where she clasped them together. Their laughter was dying, and as she raised herself up on her toes, Jon’s mind went blank to anything but her. Bending his head, he closed his eyes and kissed her. </p>
<p>It was sweet, soft, and cathartic. It felt like his whole life had led up to this moment, and it was truly perfect. Being this close to her, he could smell her body wash and shampoo, mingling together like some kind of magical smelling salts. He felt every neuron fire, every nerve ending tingle. When they both pulled away, their eye contact was both smoldering and gratified. </p>
<p>Her perfect mouth curved into a shy, satisfied smile, and soon, they were both laughing again. </p>
<p>“Oh,” she said, beginning to move back in. “I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Any and all feedback is always appreciated. Love u x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>